1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a base plate on which a head stack assembly (HSA) can be easily installed, a hard disk drive having the base plate, and a method of attaching HSA on the base plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) a known type of information storing device for computers which reproduces data stored in a disk or records data on the disk using a magnetic head. A head stack assembly (HSA) for supporting the magnetic head to move above the disk is installed on the base plate of the HDD. The HSA is coupled to a protective member called as a shipping comb to prevent a damage that may be generated during a process of installing the HSA on the base plate.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of an HDD in which an HSA is installed on a conventional base plate. Referring to FIG. 1, in the process of installing the HSA on the base plate, an HSA 20 that is coupled to a shipping comb 30 is rotatably installed on a base plate 10 at a pivot center portion 22. At the initial installation, a suspension 24 at an end portion of the HSA 20 is located at the outer side of a ramp 12 that is installed on the base plate 10 as indicated by an imaginary line. Next, the HSA 20 is rotated in a direction indicated by an arrow to be parked on the ramp 12. After the HSA 20 that is parked is fixed, the shipping comb 30 is rotated in the direction opposite to the arrow by holding a handle 32 of the shipping comb 30 so that a suspension spacer 35 at an end portion of the shipping comb 30 is separate from the suspension 24. Then, the handle 32 is lifted so that the shipping comb 30 is entirely separated from the HSA 20.
The above-described conventional HSA installation process may deteriorate productivity of an HDD assembly process because the process of separating the shipping comb 30 is inconvenient. Also, when a dimensional error in the suspension spacer 35 and the ramp 12 is present, as the suspension 24 enters the ramp 12, it bumps into the ramp 12 so that the suspension 24 is damaged and/or particles are generated.